projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures Review
Jared reviews Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - and practically knows everyone who is in the game in real life... Synopsis If you are on the internet, you know who the Angry Video Game Nerd is. This game is mediocre. It is an 8-bit style platformer game with inevitable death. Each of the 9 levels are full of video game references, as well as references to Angry Video Game Nerd episodes. The music references familiar themes. The game tries very hard to represent the references it is making, without making any of its own. Any attempt at jokes have already been done many times before. The gameplay is uninspired, and all the levels plays out the same. Most of the enemies and traps are all the same, just with swapped out graphics. The levels lack imagination, and every level lacks creativity. The bosses lack varierty. The playable characters are a great idea, but aren't utilized. Not a single character's ability are ever required to progress. Jared would have loved to have seen the characters made mandatory. The cameos in this game are the closest thing to hidden collectibles. Some of the cameos make sense in the game, but others don't and appear shameless. This game is sold as being a tough but fair NES hard game, but Jared doesn't agree with this. It is forgiving with plenty of lives and checkpoints, but most deaths come from cheap instant death blocks without providing any challenging areas. The death blocks seem to be placed in areas that don't really need them. They seem to only be there to make the game hard. A fair death would be one that the player sees coming. An unfair death is when something comes out of nowhere to kill you. This is fine, but calling this 'fair' is a misnomer. Every death screen has a randomly generated death rant from the nerd. It's unique each time, but the novelty wears thin almost instantly. At least being able to skip this screen would be better to allow the player to get back into the game. The game is supposed to capture the feeling of finally beating the level, but it doesn't get this feeling in the slightest. Every challenge is just an inconvenience to get to the boss, and the bosses are surprisingly easy. The lack of options are also disappointing. The game expects the player to use a controller, nothing can be redefined with a keyboard. You won't have a good time with just a keyboard. If you do have a controller, the game handles beautifully with good controls, fluid and precise jumps, and the zapper feels great with impactful sound effects. The art style is clean, and there are parts of the game that are awesome. The music is really good. The Angry Video Game Nerd is mechanically solid, but everything around it needed more thought. The game is short, and is OK. Jared gives it a 5/10. It is above average, but has a lot of flaws. It is difficult to recommend with a $15 asking price, but if you are a fan of the Angry Video Game Nerd, you already bought it. Category:Reviews Category:Videos